


Revelations

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 13 Codas [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13x14 Coda, Episode: s13e14 Coda, Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e14 Coda, Post-Episode: s13e14 Good Intentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: They move their camp in the middle of the night. The tunnels are the easiest way to move, so they file through those with everything they can carry. Bobby and a few of the other men set about putting up new wardings and scouting new lookout posts, while the few that remain start to set up the camp, with Mary and Jack’s help.





	Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed, so appologies if there are any mistakes! Also, I generally only write Dean or Cas, so sorry if the Mary and Jack stuff feels a little clunky! 
> 
> rebloggable link on Tumblr [here](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/post/171573658794/revelations-a-13x14-coda-read-here-on-ao3-they)

They move their camp in the middle of the night. The tunnels are the easiest way to move, so they file through those with everything they can carry. Bobby and a few of the other men set about putting up new wardings and scouting new lookout posts, while the few that remain start to set up the camp, with Mary and Jack’s help. Jack’s good at entertaining the kids, so he ends up getting the sleeping areas ready with them while Mary and the soldiers set up a makeshift mess hall and an area for the soldiers to convene if necessary. Jack and Mary have an open invitation to stay, with the stipulation that Jack help protect their camp, should it come to that. Jack doesn’t seem to have a problem with it, so Mary accepts the offer and settles into the camp.

 

The nightmares haven't stopped. She doesn’t dream of burning anymore. Small comforts. She still dreams of the demon deal and sometimes of her heaven, which is often worse than her nightmares. Tonight’s no different. She startles awake, blinking away the image of yellow eyes and John lying dead in her arms.. Carefully, she extricates herself from her makeshift bed and makes her way out of the camp as quietly as possible. She pulls her jacket tighter around herself and makes her way to the top of the nearby hill, stopping short when she finds Jack already sitting there. He turns, though, when he hears the rustle of her clothes. A gentle smile spreads across his face and he motions for her to sit. She takes a seat next to him with a soft sigh.

 

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Jack smiles gently, glancing at her.

 

“I don’t sleep much. I offered to take the first two watch swifts so they could all get some sleep.” Mary smiles, but it’s small and bitter. 

 

“That was nice of you.” Jack hums, lifting his shoulders briefly and turning to look back out across the land in front of them. 

 

“It’s what Sam and Dean would do. Castiel too, probably, though I didn’t get to spend much time with him.” Mary nods absentmindedly, frowning after a moment and turning to look at Jack.

 

“Castiel? I… he died.” Jack smiles, a soft one that barely tips the corners of his mouth up.

 

“Yeah. I brought him back. I think. It’s… complicated. I think it was Dean.” Mary raises her eyebrows, sitting up.

 

“Dean?” Jack nods, his eyes scanning the area in front of them before focusing on her.

 

“He was… he didn’t like me. He felt that I was responsible for Castiel’s death. He was… distraught. He and Sam fought over it a lot. It was… Dean’s very scary when he’s angry. He’s scarier when he’s sad, though.” She watches him for a moment, her fingers toying with the zipper of her jacket. She thinks she knows where this is going, but she’s not sure Jack does.

 

“Why is it complicated?” Jack lifts his shoulders again, turning back to the land in front of them.

 

“My powers brought him back, yes, but… it wasn’t me. Not entirely. I acted sort of like… a phone? I guess that’s the best way to explain it. Dean was so distraught over Castiel’s death that I was able to find him in the angel afterlife and wake him up.” Mary noods her understanding, and silence falls over them. It’s more comfortable than it had been the previous day, but Mary’s mind is whirring too fast to focus on that.

 

She isn’t entirely surprised. She’d have to be blind to not see it, though that might not even help. Someone could probably tell just by hearing Dean and Castiel talk to each other. It’s not just the fact that Castiel is a man, she’s aware that it’s not as taboo as it was in her time, and Dean is still her son. Castiel is an  _ angel _ , a warrior of God, and it makes her more than a little uneasy that her eldest is in love with a supernatural creature. Though, if she’s being completely honest with herself, Castiel doesn’t seem all that much like an angel. If Dean hadn’t said he was an angel, she would’ve just assumed he was another hunter. A strange one, but a hunter nonetheless. 

 

“Dean’s much happier now. As soon as Castiel came back, he was like a new person.” Jack smiles softly, his hands clasped and resting in his lap. Mary smiles gently, this one more genuine than the last.

 

“And Sam?” Jack hums, glancing at her.

 

“He misses you. He was… very upset that you were trapped here.” Jack must notice the sadness on her face, because his hand closes on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze. 

 

“We’ll get home. I promise you, Mary.”

 

**·     ·     ·**     ✤    **·     ·     ·**

 

The gentle knock on his door comes three hours after he storms out of the war room. He’s showered and tucked under his blankets with his flannel pajamas on, his laptop resting on his lap and playing an episode of Doctor Sexy. He knows, without a doubt, who’s on the other side of that door. With a sigh, he taps the space bar and sets his laptop on the nightstand.

 

“Come in.” As expected, Castiel opens the door, his face terrifyingly neutral.

 

“Hello, Dean. I… wanted to talk.” He motions Castiel inside, shifting over on the bed to give the angel room to sit. He doesn’t immediately, but a cocked eyebrow from Dean has him shrugging his trench coat and suit jacket and sitting against the headboard next to him. “I wanted to apologize. I should’ve discussed it with you and Sam before. I was just… so angry.” Dean rolls his eyes, nudging Cas’s shoulder with his own.

 

“I know you were. And you were right. There’s nothing we could’ve done for him, and he was dangerous. It-It was the right thing to do, Cas. It was just a little shocking. I haven’t seen a look like that on your face since… well, since the apocalypse. It was terrifying.” Castiel sighs, his head dropping as he clasps his hands in his lap.

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. I… he hurt you, Dean.” Dean chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“I was fine, man, it just scared me for a second.” Castiel nods, and a silence falls over the room. Silence with Cas is never uncomfortable, hasn’t been for years. 

 

They stay like that for a while, shoulder to shoulder, their breathing the only sound in the room. Castiel moves first, grabbing Dean’s laptop off the nightstand. He clicks out of Netflix, despite Dean’s protests. He grabs a DVD off Dean’s shelf, setting the laptop between them and pressing play on the movie. Val Kilmer’s face lights up his laptop screen, so he smiles and settles in to watch the movie. 

 

He wakes up the next morning to the smell of coffee and his laptop closed and safely on the top of his dresser. He rubs his eyes, blinking against the light coming from the hallway. He sighs, stretching and running a hand through his hair, wrapping his robe around himself as he shuffles to the kitchen. Castiel holds out a mug of coffee, which he takes gratefully and sips at, smiling when he sees the stack of pancakes on the counter.

 

“I wanted to make amends.” Castiel explains, glancing between him and Sam.

 

“It’s alright, Cas. I think we were all a little heated yesterday. You were right, there was nothing we could do. And making sure Michael can’t get to our world should be the priority.” Dean nods his agreement, sipping his coffee. Castiel smiles gently, nodding.

 

“Right, well. We should start looking for the ingredients of the spell. They’ll take some time to collect.” Both Winchesters nod their agreement, and once the plate of pancakes is empty, the three of them make their way to the library, finally on the same page.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
